


Don't Kiss and Cry

by HaruSpring88, paigeypoo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Coming of Age, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese National Team, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Oblivious Shoma Uno, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sad and Beautiful, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love, World Figure Skating Championships, bottomshoma, sex on ice, topstephane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruSpring88/pseuds/HaruSpring88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeypoo/pseuds/paigeypoo
Summary: After a long term relationship ended, Shoma decided to take a different route with his skating. It didn't go as expected. He performed poorly at Internationeaux de France, and has to decide what his next steps will be.His leap of face turns out to be much more than he ever expected and the shy, introverted, young man begins to blossom into something that everyone knew he could be. Shoma grows into himself, discovers real love, and confronts old love that grew apart.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu, Stéphane Lambiel/Shoma Uno, Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Don't Kiss and Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative work after a long hiatus from writing for the both of us. We hope you enjoy and look forward to all the comments and suggestions.

The tears shed in the Kiss and Cry in France were enough for Shoma. He couldn’t continue feeling sorry for himself anymore. Something had to give, and he was going to refuse to let it be himself. The exhibition had been a bit easier. The pressure was truly off for the rest of the year until Nationals. His hope of making it to the Grand Prix Final was over, but he had time to fix the rest of the season.

Shoma dried his skates and tucked them back in his bag. The split with Yuzuru had been on somewhat mutual terms. Yuzu wanted to focus on skating and Shoma wanted to finally find himself as an athlete. He wanted to be out of Yuzu’s shadow, but his broken heart led him to split from his long time coaches. Yuzu left for Toronto with a simple goodbye and nothing more.

He had wanted to tell his story. He was tired of hiding and although he couldn’t really announce some things to the world, he could tell the ones who would understand. He’d chosen “Great Spirit” as his short program to show his strength, but he’d chosen “Dancing on My Own” to tell the world he was no longer a shadow of Yuzu. His freeskate told another story, but that was as much as he could speak to the world.

Once his suitcase was zipped he started out to catch a taxi to the train. He’d go see Stephane. Perhaps, the Swiss Olympian could give him some sort of coaching until he could figure out his next move. He’d known the older man for six years, and despite his own lack of English, he didn’t need words with Stephane. They just needed boots, and to move on the ice. 

Their chemistry on the ice was undeniable. Last year they’d done an entire collaboration to Vivaldi’s “Four Seasons” without speaking more than a few words. Everything they needed to say was performed rather than spoken. It was a talent both men shared from the beginning and made them fast friends, despite the twelve-year age gap between the both of them. As much as Shoma had been enthralled with his former lover’s skating, something about Stephane enveloped him even more. 

Shoma had never just showed up unannounced to see anyone before. He didn’t like to intrude or take attention away from anyone. Many people commented that was apparent when he had photographs taken, most of them put that on his nationality. The Japanese were notorious for disliking photographs. Shoma was the stark contrast of his ex-lover, who seemed to gravitate towards cameras and people, and looked more like a model than an athlete. Shoma was not. He was short, somewhat stocky, introverted, and shy. When given the chance to warm up to someone, Shoma becomes a gentle, sweet-natured man, with a heart of gold. And it wasn’t hard to fall in love with him.

****  


He pushed his earbuds in to lull the sounds of the train in the background. He wasn’t a huge fan of flying or jet lag, so the chance to travel without the side effects was a treat for him. It was a little less than six hours to Champery so he had a minute to relax and forget about skating for just a bit. His 3DS was soon in his hands and Pokemon on the screen.  


He noticed a few people glance his direction as they struggled to recognize him, and he was thankful they kept their distance. Though his current posture and expression likely made him seem unapproachable. 

France disappeared from view and the ethereal mountain terrain of Switzerland came into view. Despite being from Nagoya, something about the small Swiss town reminded him of Japan, but the reality was, only one person he knew spoke Japanese, and Shoma’s English was sub-par at best. A quick switch of trains, and a few hours later he found himself standing outside Stephane’s skating school. 

Shoma gave a shy smile to the woman at the desk as he came inside, his suitcase rolling behind him. He remembered the area well enough from his previous visits here. Though, he imagined this would soon be a long term arrangement; if Stephane would have him as a student, he’d have to move here. 

The familiarity of the cold hit him as he stepped through the doors. He heard blades clamour on the ice as Koshiro fell on his quad. Shoma remembered the teen had been working to finally land them to compete at a higher level internationally. This was his first year in Seniors as well.

Stephane was on the ice correcting Koshiro’s arm positioning from the previous jump. That was something Shoma would have to grow accustomed to. Stephane was very hands on when it came to body positioning, and Shoma wasn’t one to be touched. He stayed quiet as he leaned on the wall to watch. He wouldn’t interrupt Koshiro’s session. He could wait.


End file.
